


ain't no place i'd rather be

by haemoheretic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (steven universe voice) why don't you talk to each other, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, violence/gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemoheretic/pseuds/haemoheretic
Summary: Sequel to "Counting the Beats". Matt's out of the hospital, but he and Jeremy are still dealing with the aftermath.





	

Matt has an issue. Actually, three issues. Issue number one is the nightmares. Every time he manages to sleep, images of gunfire and splattered blood haunt his dreams. He hears rotors whirring, catching on flesh, Jack’s voice high and frantic above them. He slurs something to her, vision swimming, and in his ear there’s static and someone calling his name --

 

He wakes, gasping. Immediately issue number two presents itself. Pain radiates from the wounds scattered over his body, straining as his chest heaves. Matt grimaces and curses, trying to calm his frantically-beating heart.  _ You survived, idiot. _

 

The sharp pangs fade, thank God, but the deeper ache remains. That’s where issue number three comes in.

 

“Hey, man.” Right on cue, Jeremy appears in the doorway. “Pill time?”

 

Matt grunts in the affirmative, struggling to sit up. By the time he’s vaguely upright Jeremy’s holding out a glass of water and his painkillers. The moment they’re down his throat he falls back down again with a groan.

 

Jeremy perches beside him on the bed, a mixture of worry and relief on his face. It’s been about a week since Matt was released from hospital, and as far as he can tell Jeremy hasn’t gone home. Actually, given the way Jeremy’s shoulders are sagging, the dark bags beneath his bloodshot eyes, Matt’s not sure Jeremy’s even  _ slept _ . And whenever he wakes Jeremy’s by his side in minutes.

 

Normally he’d tease Jeremy for fussing over him so much, but there’s a genuine anxiety in his rushed movements, in the way his gaze flickers from Matt’s eyes to his chest. It makes Matt’s breath catch in his throat.

 

“ _ I can’t lose you _ ,” he’d said. Between the pain and the drugs Matt’s memories have been hazy, but he remembers the way Jeremy’s voice had cracked. Remembers, too, Jeremy’s fingers laced with his, at first hesitant, then squeezing tight. He keeps turning that one golden moment over in his mind, trying to figure out if he’s reading too much into it.

 

They actually haven’t talked much since; Matt’s spent a great deal of the past week asleep, and even now he’s not sure what to say.  _ Hey, remember how you held my hand? That was nice, can we do that again? _ Or,  _ hey, when you said ‘I can’t lose you’, what did you mean exactly? ‘Cause the way you were looking at me, it kinda seemed like -- but I don’t wanna assume -- but if you wanted to, we could --  _ Matt cuts himself off with a shake of his head.

 

“Hm?” Jeremy glances over, startled. Crap. “You okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Matt smiles awkwardly. Jeremy smiles back, equally as awkward. The air is unreasonably silent.

 

“I should, uh…” Jeremy clears his throat, looking away. “I should let you sleep, huh?” He shifts as though to stand up, and before he can talk himself out of it Matt reaches for his hand.

 

There’s another moment of agonizing silence. Then, Jeremy exhales shakily and clasps Matt’s hand in both of his.

 

Matt swallows, searching for words. “Thank you,” he manages. Jeremy’s face crinkles in confusion. “For, uh, taking care of me. You didn’t have to --”

 

“Yes, I did,” Jeremy interrupts. “Geoff put me on Mattwatch.” Matt huffs out a laugh at that. “Besides,” he says, his voice softening, “I wanted to be here. I … y’know.” He coughs, staring intently at the wall.

 

“Why?” Matt watches Jeremy’s expression carefully. Surprise, first, then confusion and a flash of … fear? His grip on Matt’s hand loosens. In response Matt locks their fingers together, tugs gently. “I mean,” he says, haltingly, “I -- you -- we --” he lifts his arm in a vague gesture, then sighs.  _ Fuck it _ . “Stay with me?”

 

“What?.” Jeremy blinks. He frowns slightly, unsure.

 

“Well,” Matt says, fully aware that he’s now rambling, “you look tired, and, y’know, I have this whole bed, and … ”

 

Jeremy lets go of his hand. Matt looks up, alarmed, but then Jeremy is leaning over him, his breath ghosting over Matt’s lips. From here he thinks he can hear Jeremy’s heart pounding.

 

“Are you -- ” Jeremy starts, but Matt’s already tilting his chin up to kiss him. There’s a noise of surprise, then Jeremy’s hand is cupping Matt’s cheek, moving to better slot their lips together. It’s chaste, clumsy, and over entirely too quickly. It may be the best kiss Matt’s ever had.

 

Jeremy’s got that grin, the one he gets when he pulls off something amazing, the one where he can barely contain his delight. He presses his forehead against Matt’s, one thumb idly tracing the curve of Matt’s jawline. Matt grins back, hoping Jeremy can understand what he’s thinking, the words that he’s not quite managing to say. 

 

Drowsiness begins to overtake him once again. As his eyelids start drooping, he hears Jeremy chuckle, feels his weight lift off the bed. He starts to protest, but then Jeremy’s sliding in under the covers beside him. He presses a brief kiss to Matt’s cheek, then settles down, one arm curled loosely over Matt’s chest.

 

“G’night,” he says into Matt’s shoulder. Matt smiles. The warmth from Jeremy’s body spreads through him, and when he drifts off completely, his sleep is dreamless.


End file.
